Memories in Rain
by Kim Aluna
Summary: And when it getting rain, the raindrop reminds me of you. ChenMin. Oneshoot. BL/Yaoi. Review? (ChenMin pertama yeay!)


Memories In Rain

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main casts: Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok

Genre: Romance, hurt

Length: Oneshoot (A looongggg oneshoot)

Rated: K+

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Chenmin belongs to God, theirselves, and all of Chenmin shipper :v

.

.

.

Summary:

And when it getting rain, the raindrop reminds me of you.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, mellow gajelas, gasesuai judul, feel gaakan kerasa, de el el de el el

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Chenmin pertamaaaa ^O^ /selebrasi/ yoman, tinggal Sulay sama Kristao yaw yang belum dapet bagian wkwk

.

.

.

Hujan.

Manik mata itu memandang lurus ke arah luar jendela besar yang terletak di sebelah tempat duduknya.

Langit masih cerah namun awan-awan tebal menutupi matahari hingga sinarnya hanya tampak samar.

Rabu ini diawali dengan pagi yang mendung dan dingin. Awan tebal berwarna kelabu menggantung di langit ketika Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah tadi pagi. Beranjak siang, matahari mulai nampak walau udara masih sedikit dingin.

Dan sore ini, ditengah udara yang mulai menghangat, tiba-tiba saja langit meneteskan titik-titik air kehidupannya.

Menit-menit berlalu dengan tenang. Hanya ada suara hujan dan suara guru yang menjelaskan sejarah salah satu dinasti Korea dengan tenang di depan kelas. Minseok masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan titik-titik hujan itu.

Bel berdentang dan guru yang mengajar sudah keluar kelas beberapa detik lalu. Semua anak kelas Minseok merapikan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Termasuk Minseok, sambil matanya masih tetap memperhatikan titik-titik yang jatuh dari langit.

.

.

"Yah, hujan."

"Aku tidak bawa payung."

"Hey, aku menumpang dong!"

"Kau mau ikut dengan jemputanku?"

"Duluan ya!"

Dan masih banyak kata-kata yang terlontar dari setiap murid di koridor yang dilewati Minseok.

Lorong panjang itu masih jauh dari serambi di depan aula utama, satu-satunya pintu keluar ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Dua kelokan lagi dan Minseok akan sampai.

Koridor padat oleh murid-murid yang sibuk mencari tumpangan payung atau hanya memperhatikan hujan.

Minseok berhenti ketika kakinya sampai pada serambi di depan aula utama. Beberapa belas langkah di belakangnya ada meja piket. Mirip meja resepsionis di kantor-kantor sebenarnya.

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan titik-titik dingin air menyentuh telapak tangannya yang hangat. Langit sudah berubah menjadi mendung beberapa menit yang lalu, membuat udara semakin dingin menusuk.

Minseok mengeluarkan payung birunya, membukanya sebelum membiarkan titik-titik hujan membasahi permukaan payungnya, menimbulkan nada-nada indah tak beraturan yang akan menemaninya sampai ke rumah.

Minseok berjalan perlahan, mencoba merasakan dinginnya air dari dalam sepatunya yang sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Mengangkat pandang, Minseok melihat lapangan luas untuk upacara sekarang dipenuhi payung warna-warni milik siswa-siswi.

Gerutuan, gumaman, tawa, canda, kecipak air, hentakan kaki, bahkan geraman terdengar meriah di lapangan luas itu. Suara lirih hujan dan titik-titik air yang mengenai payung Minseok terkalahkan.

Minseok mendongak, menatap langit lalu kembali menunduk, menatap sepatunya dan ujung celananya yang sedikit terbasahi oleh titik-titik air hujan. Berhenti, Minseok bergumam lirih,

"Hey, apa kita punya kenangan ditengah hujan saat ini, Jongdae?"

Tersenyum kecil, Minseok merasa dadanya sesak. Memori-memori menyenangkan memenuhi otaknya.

"Ah ya, kolam renang. Es krim. Pohon. Kebasahan. Apa kau mengingatnya?" tanyanya, lirih, entah pada siapa. Nyaris seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. sekaligus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku ragu kau mengingatnya." Jawabnya lagi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Gerbang sekolah sudah tertinggal di belakang Minseok dan sekarang dia sedang menyusuri trotoar menuju rumahnya. Menyajikan pemandangan payung berwarna-warni tumpah di jalanan.

Satu payung besar yang berisikan dua orang yang berangkulan, payung kecil berisikan seorang ibu dan anak perempuan kecilnya, payung hitam lebar seorang pekerja kantoran yang berjalan tergesa di zebra cross. Mobil merah yang melaju kencang menembus lampu merah, mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti jauh dari batas, mobil hyundai silver yang terbalut lumpur di bagian bawahnya hingga hampir menyentuh kacanya.

Minseok berhenti, memperhatikan itu semua sebelum bergumam,

"Kita juga pernah berbagi payung berdua seperti itu, kan?" ucapan lirih itu terbawa angin kencang yang berhembus, tetapi membiarkan kerinduan Minseok untuk tetap tinggal.

Kim Jongdae.

Nama yang selalu berputar dalam otaknya. Tidak mengenal waktu untuk menganggu waktu senggang Minseok dengan semua memori tentangnya. Mereka dekat. Ya. **Dulu.**

"**Ayo berenang!" ajak pria itu dengan ceria ketika minggu terakhir musim panas berlangsung. Seorang pria manis yang sedang membaca bukunya mengangkat wajah. Mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah saat ini. Sekolah memang buka saat musim panas, ada kelas tambahan untuk beberapa murid.**

"**Ketika musim panas akan berakhir kau baru mengajakku berenang, Kim?" tanyanya datar.**

"**Oh ayolah, Minnie, kapan lagi, hmm?" bujuknya. Dan ingatlah bahwa Minseok akan melakukan apapun untuk Jongdae.**

**Mereka berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktu di kolam renang hari itu. Berenang lama sekali hingga Minseok merasa kulitnya berubah cokelat. Seharian.**

**Dan tepat saat sore hari, jam 4 tepat, ketika mereka berdua sudah selesai berganti baju, hujan deras tiba-tiba saja turun.**

**Mereka dengan cepatnya berlari ke kedai terdekat di dalam wahana air itu, kedai es krim. Penjual es krim itu mengamati mereka berdua sebelum tersenyum hangat pada mereka, tanpa mengatakan apapun.**

**Dengan satu cup besar es krim vanilla chocochips di tangan masing-masing dan udara dingin menyerang, mereka berlari ke pohon terdekat. Yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh banyak dalam menghalau air hujan.**

**Baju mereka basah namun canda tawa tetap terdengar dari keduanya. Es krim dalam cup sudah habis dan hujan belum berhenti. Para pengunjung masih banyak yang berdiri menunggu hujan di sekitar kolam renang.**

**Berpandangan cepat, mereka kembali menembus hujan menuju aula besar, aula utama di kolam renang itu. Membeli payung besar di toko souvenir, mereka berlindung di bawahnya sampai ke rumah, dengan derai tawa yang menguar dari keduanya.**

Minseok tersenyum, agak miris jika boleh jujur.

"Hey, kemana kau sekarang, huh?" gumamnya lagi, lirih, dan langit meresponnya dengan titik air yang semakin gencar turun, membuat beberapa orang berlari dengan kencang ke halte bus terdekat.

"Tidakkah—" suara Minseok tercekat. "Tidakkah kau ingin—mengulangnya lagi?" Minseok tersenyum getir, lagi.

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati zebra cross yang lengang, Minseok merasakan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang berhembus di dekatnya, seakan mencoba mendorong Minseok agar lebih cepat berjalan, meninggalkan jalanan yang dingin ke rumahnya yang hangat.

Minseok terus berjalan. Dia tau rumahnya jauh, dan bisa saja dia menggunakan transportasi umum untuk itu agar lebih cepat. Namun, pikirnya, tidak ada salahnya jika hari ini dia berjalan, setidaknya ada jalan pintas ke rumahnya.

Beberapa ratus meter dari trotoar tadi, Minseok tiba di sebuah perempatan besar. Banyak mobil yang berjalan hati-hati di jalan raya, jalanan licin sekali saat ini.

Menoleh ke arah kanan, Minseok melihat jalanan menanjak lalu hilang—ada turunan di baliknya. Tersenyum kecil, Minseok mencoba menyembunyikan segala pikiran yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya tentang rumah siapa yang dilewati jalan itu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi dia gagal.

Tetap saja dia ingat. Ya—dia takkan lupa. Itu—

—adalah jalan menuju rumah Jongdae.

Jalan yang mereka berdua sebut-sebut sebagai jalan kenangan.

Jalan panjang yang butuh kira-kira dua kilometer lagi untuk sampai ke rumah Jongdae yang berada di sebuah perumahan disana.

Minseok kembali tersenyum samar ketika menyebrangi zebra cross ketika lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau. Pejalan kaki lain berjalan dengan cepat, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di rumah mereka sambil terus mencoba menghangatkan diri sendiri.

Minseok berjalan pelan, mencoba meresapi aroma hujan yang mengenai aspal jalan. Kanopi-kanopi warna-warni di sepanjang jalan pertokoan yang dilewatinya meneteskan titik-titik air yang terkumpul. Orang-orang berdesakan di dalam, mencoba merebutkan hangatnya penghangat ruangan.

Minseok sudah berada jauh dari perempatan tadi. Lalu kemudian, dia sadar sebentar lagi dia akan sampai dimana ketika dia melihat sebuah lampu merah di depan. Menunggu lampu pejalan kaki dengan gelisah, Minseok mencoba tidak menoleh ke arah kiri. Lampu berubah hijau dan orang-orang berbondong-bondong berjalan di sekitar Minseok.

Berjalan cepat, Minseok mencoba mengabaikan sebuah pertigaan besar dimana jalur ke arah kiri adalah jalan menuju kolam renang kenangan. Kolam renang kenangan mereka.

Tempat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Tempat terakhir mereka bertatap muka.

Tempat terakhir Minseok—mendapat pelukan dari Jongdae.

Terkadang Minseok berpikir, apakah pelukan Jongdae waktu itu adalah salam perpisahannya?

**Minseok dan Jongdae berjalan cepat sambil bersenda gurau sepanjang jalan sehabis dari kolam renang. Tangan mereka agak lengket karena habis memakan satu cup besar es krim—oh yeah di cuaca sedingin ini.**

**Tas yang terasa berat di punggung mereka terabaikan, tertelan dalam euforia kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hati keduanya.**

**Angin berhembus, Minseok kedinginan, dan tangan Jongdae reflek terulur, merangkul bahu Minseok, mengalirkan kehangatan yang dia punya, tanpa satu patah katapun.**

**Mereka terbiasa seperti itu, jika menyampaikan sesuatu dari dalam hati, mereka terbiasa tidak mengucapkannya. Hanya lewat perbuatan, mereka rasa cukup. Dan jikapun perlu dengan kata-kata, pasti, dan selalu, ada makna tersirat di dalamnya.**

**Semua kekonyolan, canda, tawa, seketika hilang ketika mereka merasakan resah di hati keduanya.**

**Jongdae merasakan hatinya gundah tanpa sebab, apalagi ketika dia melihat halte pertigaan yang akan memisahkan mereka semakin dekat.**

**Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di halte pertigaan, hening semakin terasa. Payung mereka sudah dilipat, dipegang Jongdae di sisi kirinya.**

**Rintik hujan yang membuat melodi di sekitar mereka, mengiringi suara jantung keduanya yang berdentum tak karuan. Rangkulan Jongdae belum terlepas. Jongdae makin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa perih entah karena apa.**

**Suara mobil yang lewat di depan mereka, angin yang berhembus semakin kencang, klakson yang dibunyikan, dan orang yang berlalu lalang di zebra cross seakan tidak mengganggu kedua pemuda ini untuk segera bersuara. Tidak memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka sama sekali.**

**Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan yang damai. Dengan tiba-tiba, Jongdae mendekap Minseok dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajah Minseok di dadanya, sedangkan wajahnya tenggelam di perpotongan leher Minseok.**

"**Hey, Minnie, hati-hati di jalan, ya." Ucapnya, penuh penekanan, membiarkan seluruh emosi dan keposesifan dirinya menguar dalam kata-kata penuh perintah yang dibisikkannya lembut di telinga sang pria manis.**

**Minseok bergetar, merasakan emosi berbeda yang mengelilinginya dan Jongdae. Tanpa sadar, dia ikut mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar tubuh Jongdae, seakan enggan untuk melepasnya. Tidak. Minseok tidak ingin hari ini berakhir.**

"**A-aku..." bahkan bibirnya terasa kelu.**

"**Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongdae, nada bingung tergambar jelas disana walau dia masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari perpotongan leher Minseok.**

"**Tidak." Terdengar desahan lega.**

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu. Hati-hati." Pelukan itu perlahan terlepas setelah kalimat penuh perintah dan nada posesif itu terlontar kembali.**

**Pipi Minseok tersapu rona merah samar. Jongdae tersenyum lembut sebelum mengelus puncak kepala itu lembut.**

"**Yeah. Aku—" Tidak. Minseok tak ingin mengatakannya. "Aku—duluan." Ucapnya setengah hati sebelum menaiki bus untuk sampai ke rumahnya.**

**Dan dengan melajunya bus, mereka terpisah.**

**Tanpa tau kalau sampai sekarang mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.**

"Seandainya dulu aku tau kalau kau akan pergi, aku takkan begitu saja naik bus, kau tau?" gumamnya lirih.

Airmata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap menumpahkan kristal bening itu kapan saja.

"Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali, Jongdae-ya? Bukankah seharusnya itu menjadi kenangan yang indah?" tanyanya lagi.

Satu belokan lagi, lalu dia akan menyebrang, dan dia akan sampai. Tapi langit masih menumpahkan limpahan air hingga sekarang. Semakin deras, hingga ketika Minseok mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, tangannya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Jongdae-ya, apa rasa ini sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatiku ketika mengingatmu, hmm?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Zebra cross di belakangnya sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyebrang ke arah kiri. Jalanan semakin ramai karena sudah jam pulang kerja. Jalanan semakin padat.

Minseok tidak mempercepat langkahnya sama sekali. Dia tetap berjalan dengan lambat, tetap menikmati semua melodi yang ditimbulkan titik air di payungnya. Tetap menikmati dinginnya hembusan angin yang menembus kulitnya, tetap menikmati dinginnya air hujan yang terciprat ke kulitnya.

Tersenyum kecil sekali lagi, Minseok ingat satu hal tentang Jongdae dan hujan. Jongdae suka hujan.

"**Hah, lagi-lagi aku lupa membawa payung. Kenapa hari ini harus hujan sih." Minseok menggerutu ketika matanya menatap ke luar jendela kelas.**

**Jongdae—yang duduk tepat di sebelah Minseok—tersenyum lembut menatap Minseok yang sedang menggerutu.**

"**Minnie-ya, jangan menggerutu seperti itu." Elusan lembut di kepala Minseok mengejutkan pria manis itu dan semua gerutuannya hilang.**

**Minseok mendongak, menatap pria yang sedang mengelus kepalanya lembut. Matanya membulat lucu walau dia sangatlah tau siapa orang di belakangnya saat ini. Jongdae menatap teduh Minseok seraya tersenyum lembut.**

"**Ayo pakai payungku." Ajak Jongdae lembut.**

**Mereka berakhir dengan berjalan berdua ke arah halte terdekat—yang sejujurnya beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang sekolah.**

"**Mengapa kau terlihat seperti membenci hujan, huh?" tanya Jongdae, mencoba membuka percakapan diantara mereka, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Minseok menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang sedang memandang ke depan dengan datar. Minseok memandang ke depan lagi.**

"**Hujan membuatku basah. Pakaian yang kujemur tidak kering. Becek dimana-mana. Dingin juga. Pohon juga bisa tumbang." Minseok menyebutkan berbagai hal yang menurutnya bisa ditimbulkan oleh hujan.**

**Jongdae tersenyum kecil mendengar alasan kekanakkan Minseok. Dia menoleh ke arah Minseok sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke depan.**

"**Aku suka hujan." ucap Jongdae pelan. Minseok menoleh.**

"**Hujan membawa kehidupan." Lanjutnya, menoleh ke arah Minseok.**

"**Air di sumur menjadi penuh, tidak kering lagi. Kita tidak kekurangan air karena hujan turun. Tuhan menurunkan hujan karena Tuhan sayang pada kita, kan? Tuhan tak mungkin memberikan sesuatu yang akan merugikan kita." Mata Jongdae menatap hujan dengan penuh kekaguman.**

"**Setiap hujan, aku selalu bersyukur. Tanah-tanah yang tadinya kering, sungai-sungai yang airnya mulai berkurang akan menjadi basah lagi." Jongdae berucap lirih.**

**Minseok menatap Jongdae kagum.**

"**Semua bahaya yang timbul setelah hujan, pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan manusia kan? Longsor karena hutan gundul, banjir karena sampah yang menumpuk dan sungai yang dangkal, Tsunami karena tidak ada hutan mangrove dan karang-karang pemecah ombak. Tidak mungkin anugerah Tuhan langsung membawa bencana, Minnie." Ucap Jongdae lembut.**

"**Jongdae-ya... ini seperti bukan kau sekali." Ucap Minseok, tertawa kecil. Jongdae tersenyum lebar.**

"**Jangan membenci hujan lagi, ya?" pinta Jongdae.**

"**Baiklah. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi."**

"**Apa itu?" Jongdae menaikkan alisnya bingung.**

"**Hujan selalu membuatku kedinginan." Ucap Minseok.**

**Dengan gerakan refleks ketika melihat Minseok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tangan Jongdae terulur lalu menarik tubuh Minseok mendekat. Merangkulnya erat. Pipi Minseok memerah. Tidak menyangka Jongdae akan memeluknya.**

"**Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang mengatasi masalah yang satu itu, ya?"**

**Sejak detik itu, Minseok mencintai hujan sepenuh hatinya. Dan Jongdae, selalu menjadi penawar rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya setiap hujan. Setidaknya, hingga saat itu.**

"Jongdae-ya, jika aku berkata aku kedinginan saat ini, akankah kau memelukku?" Minseok berkata lirih. Memejamkan mata, airmatanya turun, membasahi pipinya perlahan.

"Tidak bisakah—" Minseok tidak melanjutkannya.

"Yeah. Aku tau tidak bisa." Gumam Minseok.

Lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau dan Minseok tiba di jalan yang akan menuju perumahan tempat dia tinggal.

"Jongdae-ya, aku ingat kau selalu ingin ke rumahku. Jika aku mengajakmu ke rumahku, maukah kau datang sekarang, hmm?"

"**Minnie! Ayo ke rumahmu!" ajak Jongdae ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin. Minseok meletakkan kembali sumpitnya lalu mendelik ke arah Jongdae yang matanya sedang berbinar memohon.**

"**Untuk apa?" tanya Minseok santai.**

"**Kau selalu boleh ke rumahku. Aku selalu mengajakmu ke rumahku tiap kita ada waktu luang. Bahkan ibuku sudah akrab sekali denganmu. Sedangkan aku? Sekalipun aku tidak pernah ke rumahmu!"**

"**Jongdae-ya, lain kali saja, ya?" Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan memohon. Tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dada.**

**Menghela nafas berat, Jongdae mengangguk lesu.**

"**Sebagai gantinya, kita akan ke perpustakaan kota se-Sabtu penuh?" tawar Minseok. Jongdae menggeleng tegas.**

"**Nonton. Bersamaku. Jum'at. Malam." Ucap Jongdae penuh penekanan. Minseok tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk. Apapun untuk Jongdae.**

"**Minnie, sebenarnya, apa alasanmu?" tanya Jongdae, tidak menatap Minseok sama sekali.**

"**Apanya? Alasan apa?" tanya Minseok bingung.**

"**Mengapa kau selalu mengelak ketika aku ingin ke rumahmu? Kenapa aku selalu tidak diijinkan ke rumahmu?" tanya Jongdae datar. Minseok terdiam.**

**Yeah, hanya ada alasan konyol. Malu. Hanya itu. Minseok malu. Karena rumahnya jauh berbeda dari rumah milik Jongdae. Rumahnya kecil, sederhana, tidak ada apapun yang istimewa didalamnya. Tidak seperti rumah Jongdae yang besar, tidak tingkat namun luas dan anggun. Dan juga, karena keluarganya memiliki bisnis di bidang percetakan—oh yeah, itu perusahaan percetakan milik keluarga besarnya—maka di rumahnya ada banyak sekali buku.**

**Rumah Minseok hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, sedikit taman depan dan sedikit ruang di belakang rumahnya. Ayahnya hanya pekerja biasa di sebuah kantor dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga.**

**Minseok tidak ingin Jongdae melihat rumahnya. Dia tidak tau apa tanggapan Jongdae nantinya. Dan juga, dimana mereka akan bercengkrama? Di ruang keluarga yang hanya ada karpet dan TV? Di rumah Jongdae mereka biasa mengobrol di atas kasur besar Jongdae atau di ruang baca milik keluarganya yang bahkan besarnya tiga kali kamar tidur Minseok.**

**Alasan klasik. Minseok tau Jongdae takkan menjauh darinya. Tapi, tetap, Minseok tetap pada pendiriannya, Jongdae tak perlu tau dimana dia tinggal.**

"**Um? Alasanku?" tanya Minseok, menggigit sumpitnya ragu.**

"**Yeah." Jawab Jongdae pendek.**

"**Kurasa tidak ada." Minseok mengangkat bahunya. Bohong. Jongdae tau ada yang disembunyikan Minseok darinya. Tapi dia diam saja.**

"**Kau tau, Minseok? Kau adalah satu-satunya yang pernah ke rumahku. Dan aku berharap, aku bisa ke rumahmu juga. Aku ingin tau, dimana 'satu-satunya orang yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumahku' tinggal."**

**Disana, Minseok terdiam.**

"Seandainya saat itu aku sadar bahwa kau mencoba mengatakan 'Aku menerimamu apa adanya', aku pasti akan selalu membawamu ke rumahku, Jongdae-ya." Minseok tersenyum getir.

Dua blok lagi dan Minseok akan sampai di rumahnya.

Rumahnya yang hangat.

Rumahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang Minseok anggap tidak tersentuh Jongdae sama sekali.

Tapi Minseok bahkan tau, bahwa Jongdae pernah sekali mencari rumahnya secara diam-diam.

"**Hey, Minseok!" ucap salah seorang teman sekelas Minseok yang satu blok dengannya.**

"**Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Minseok, menatapnya.**

"**Kemarin Jongdae ke rumahmu, ya?" tanyanya.**

"**Jongdae?"**

"**Iya. Kim Jongdae."**

"**Tidak. Dia tidak ke rumahku."**

"**Oh ya? Aneh."**

"**Memangnya ada apa?"**

"**Tidak. Hanya saja, kemarin aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahmu saat sore hari."**

**Mata Minseok membesar kala itu.**

"Aku tidak tau kau sepenasaran itu, Jongdae-ya." Kekeh Minseok.

Minseok tidak tau, bahwa saat itu Jongdae mengagumi rumah kecilnya yang tampak hangat dan mungil. Mengagumi taman depan rumahnya yang walaupun kecil tapi terlihat indah dan rapi. Mengagumi tempat tinggal seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai malaikat penyelamatnya dari kesepian.

Minseok tak pernah tau Jongdae ada dimana sejak Musim Panas waktu itu, dua tahun lalu. Semua kontaknya yang dimiliki Minseok tidak aktif lagi tepat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah musim panas. Karena setelah dari kolam renang, mereka belum kontak sama sekali. Minseok pernah mencari tau sekali, tapi lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari lagi.

Minseok terlalu takut untuk mengetahui jawaban yang akan didapatnya.

Walau semua pertanyaan tentang Jongdae terus berputar di kepala Minseok tiap harinya, tapi Minseok telah memutuskan. Dia takkan mencari Jongdae lagi.

Minseok memutuskan untuk membiarkan kemanapun Jongdae pergi. Dia selalu berusaha mengikhlaskan Jongdae setiap harinya. Walau yeah—

—dia tak pernah berhasil melakukannya.

Minseok tidak ingin mencari lagi.

Mengamati rumahnya, Minseok menatap sendu ke arah tamannya. Lalu dia menatap langit yang perlahan berhenti menurunkan hujan.

Bibirnya bergumam kecil,

"Bolehkah aku membiarkanmu yang mencariku saja, Jongdae-ya?"

.

.

.

END

Dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

OH YEAH SAYA TAU INI GAJE.

Ga layak publish yah TTATT

Bagaimana?

Gasesuai ya sama judul, apalagi genre

Feelnya gakerasa pasti

Haduh maaf ya

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

Review?


End file.
